Crash
by X-Jinxa-X
Summary: Getting a call in the middle of the night about his girlfriend Hicca being in a car crash causes Tuffnut's whole world to stop. Fem!Hiccup Tuffcup


**Hey guys~ **

**Been a while but I'm finally back!**

**I got a new laptop, still settling into my new place but getting more used to it, and I've been working on some other stories like this one which is part of a three part story series. I'm finally getting back into my place and I'm glad to be back.**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

><p>Tuffnut Thorston had just gotten out of the shower and was lying on his bed as he stared up at the ceiling of his bedroom. He was so bored at the moment, his parents were out having a date night and his sister was sleeping over at their friend Astrid's house for the night. He sighed and picked up his cell phone to flip through the photos that he had taken over the summer until he came to a photo of his long-time girlfriend Hicca.<p>

"Why'd your parents have to go camping for two weeks?" He asked the photo. Hicca's parents had taken her camping for two weeks before school started next month. It was an annual thing that they did every year and they went to the same place where there was no cell phone reception which meant Tuffnut hadn't spoken to Hicca for the last two weeks, which felt more like forever in his seventeen year old mind.

He stared at the picture of Hicca smiling on his phone for a few more moments before his phone's ringtone went off and the caller ID came up on his phone. He grinned at the name and quickly answered the call.

"Hey babe." He said into the phone and he could hear Hicca's soft giggle from the other end of the phone.

"_**Hi boo."**_ She said and Tuffnut couldn't help but smile as she spoke. After two weeks of not hearing her voice it reminded him of what it was like when school had finally gotten out two months ago. _**"How've you been?"**_ She asked him.

"Bored!" He cried dramatically as he stretched his other arm above him. "I've been so bored without you around." He whined dramatically and Hicca giggled "Are you back in the land of cell phone service yet?" he asked and he could hear Hicca sigh on the other end.

"_**Close. We're at a restaurant to take a break from driving for six hours."**_ She told him and his eyes went wide with shock.

"Six hours?" Tuffnut sat up from the shock of Hicca's words. "How long does it take to get up there?" He asked because he knew it was supposed to take less time than six hours, but he couldn't remember how long it usually took.

"_**Normally four but there's been construction on the roads so we've been getting stuck in that."**_ Hicca told him _**"We're going to be taking some other roads to get back home. We should be back tonight, but we'll be back late so..."**_ She told him and Tuffnut let out a disappointed sigh.

"So I guess I won't get to see you tonight then." He said and he heard Hicca sigh disappointingly on the other end.

"_**Yeah, but there's always tomorrow."**_She reminded him and Tuffnut smiled at her words.

"Yeah… You wanna meet at Sven's?" He asked. Normally they would hang out at the skate park with their friends, her cousin Snotlout, and his sister Ruffnut, but he wanted some alone time to just catch up with her and enjoy holding her again so going to Sven's Coffee Hut was a better idea.

"_**Love to."**_Hicca giggled. _**"How's Toothless?"**_ She asked in a more serious voice and Tuffnut's smile grew. He knew she would be asking about Toothless, her pet cat that she had gotten from the shelter four years ago. He was a rescues pet who had his name because he was missing most of his teeth from his last owner's abusing him.

"Gobber's taking good care of him and I've been stopping to check on him. He keeps howling though." Tuffnut told her knowing how much she cared about Toothless.

Normally Tuffnut enjoyed Toothless, but with Hicca gone the black cat was getting really annoying because he was acting kind of like a baby being left alone with a sitter for the first time. He wouldn't stop howling because he missed Hicca so much.

"_**Yeah… Thanks again for putting up with him**_**."** Hicca said and Tuffnut shrugged to himself. He found Toothless pretty annoying when he was howling like he was, but he could understand it.

"It fine, he just misses you, and he's not the only one." He grinned before clearing his throat. "I miss you…" He howled softly and Hicca laughed before sighing happily.

"_**God you are so adorkable."**_She told him. She sounded like she was about to say something else, but Tuffnut heard someone else talking, it sounded a lot like her mother Valka, followed by another sad sigh from Hicca. _**"Sorry Tuff but we're about to head out and I can't get much service on the roads."  
><strong>_

"Okay…" He muttered as disappointment filled him. He wanted to keep talking to Hicca, just for a while longer, but she had to go which also meant that she would be home soon.

"_**I love you boo."**_She said and her words made some of his disappointment fade. They had only started saying they loved each other at the start of summer after being together for three years since the start of their freshman year of high school.

"I love you too babe." He told her as his smile grew. "I'll see you tomorrow."

_**"Bye…"**_ Hicca said before hanging up. Tuffnut did the same and set his cellphone back on his nightstand before turning of the lamp. He got under the covers of his bed but he had a hard time falling to sleep.

He was too excited at the idea of seeing Hicca tomorrow and getting to hold her again after two weeks of being apart from her. It took a while but eventually he fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Tuffnut was sleeping a deep and dreamless sleep. He hadn't heard his parents come home from their date, but he did hear his cell phone go off the first time. He groaned as his ringtone woke him up so suddenly. He sat up and looked around his room, trying to remember where he had put his cellphone before remembering it where he had left it on his nightstand.<p>

"Hello…?" He answered groaningly as he wondered who would have called him in the middle of the night like this.

"_**Tuff! It's me."**_It was Snotlout, his best friend and Hicca's cousin. Why would he be calling in the middle of the night?

"Lout…what the Hell man? Its like-" Tuffnut began but he was cut off by his friend.

"_**Dude, shut up and get to the hospital."**_Snotlout said and it was then that Tuffnut realized there was something wrong with his friend. He sounded like he was panicking. Snotlout rarely panicked about anything unless he was really scared, or something really bad had just happened.

"Why?" Tuffnut questioned as he got up out of his bed.

Snotlout took a deep breath and Tuffnut felt everything around him slow down. He was about to get some bad news, and nothing could prepare him for the words Snotlout said next. _**"Hicca was in a car crash." **_

Those words caused Tuffnut's whole mind to go blank. He didn't think deeply about what Snotlout was saying or the meaning behind his friend's words as the world around him sped back up and he started to act without thinking. He threw on his hoodie and sneaker as grabbed his keys before he raced out of his room and out of his house to his car. He sped out of the drive way not thinking about anything other than getting to the hospital.

_Get to the hospital, just get to the hospital._

The words kept repeating over and over in Tuffnut's head like a CD with a scratch on it. If there was an actual CD playing repeatedly with those words he wouldn't turn it off like he normally would if it was any other CD. Tuffnut focused on the words as he drove down the almost completely empty street to the hospital at a speed that was probably going to earn him a ticket in the mail.

He didn't care about getting a ticket or getting in trouble with the Sheriff Department again, he didn't even care that he was still in his pajamas. All he cared about was getting to the hospital and seeing Hicca.

"Please be alright…Please…" He muttered to himself as he finally reached the hospital. He

"Surgery." Snotlout's answer didn't calm Tuffnut down. He opened his mouth to speak but his friend cut him off before he could "I don't know why." Snotlout's words only caused Tuffnut's panic to grow as questions filled his head. Why was Hicca in surgery? Was she that badly injured? Was she going to make it through the night?

"Tuff, you need to calm down." Snotlout told Tuffnut.

Tuffnut's eyes narrowed on his friend. "Calm down?" He growled "How the Hell am I supposed to calm down when my girlfriend is in surgery because of a fuc-"

"Tuff!" Snotlout shouted to cut Tuffnut off. Some of the other people waiting in the waiting room looked over at the two boys. Tuffnut didn't even notice them, he kept his eyes on Snotlout, but his friend noticed the others looking at them. "Calm down, _now_." He growled trying to get his friend to understand that he needed to calm down.

Tuffnut continued to glare at Snotlout before finally taking a deep breath and calming down a bit. "What happened?" He asked as Snotlout sat back down in the seat he was in before Tuffnut showed up.

"It was a car crash. That's all I know." Snotlout told Tuffnut as his best friend sat down beside him. "Everyone's alive on the bright side." He said, trying to look on the bright side of the situation, though he knew something Tuffnut needed to know. "Hicca got it the worse though…" Snotlout looked away as he admitted what little he knew about his cousin's condition. He didn't know why she was in surgery, but he knew from his dad that she had been hurt the worse in the crash.

Tuffnut pressed his hands into his face. "I talked to her…" He muttered into his hands as tears watered in his eyes. "I talked to her just before I went to bed…" It was like any other conversation they would have over the phone when they were apart. "I don't want that to be our last conversation…" Tuffnut didn't remove his hands from his face. Only two people got to see him cry and those two were Ruffnut and Hicca.

"It won't be man. It won't be…" Snotlout tried to assure Tuffnut as he rubbed his back, but the male twin could hear the doubt in his friend's voice. Snotlout had his doubts in Hicca making it and Tuffnut's worries continued to grow.

The next few hours pasted in a blur. Snotlout called up the rest of their friends and soon Astrid, Fishlegs, Heather, Dagur, and Ruffnut were at the hospital. "Tuff?" He looked over at his sister as she sat down beside him.

He glanced over at her and he didn't need to say anything as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He reached up and held his sister's arms with his hand, trying his best to hold it together. He didn't want to break in front of his friends or here. All he wanted was to see Hicca and know that she was okay.

* * *

><p>The next few hours pasted quickly and nobody left. More people showed up like the twins' parents and Astrid's mom, though none of the adults made them leave. They drank a lot of coffee and energy drinks though out the night and into the early morning hours.<p>

It was about three am when a doctor finally came up with Snotlout's dad and Stoick's brother, Spitelout. "Hello everyone." The doctor greeted them as they looked over to him and stood up from their seats.

"Everyone is okay." Spitelout assured them and almost everyone except Tuffnut breathed a sigh of relive. "You should all go home and get some sleep." He told the group of teenagers as Tuffnut walked over to his best friend's dad.

"I need to see Hicca." He said and Spitelout stared at him, slightly shocked that Tuffnut was so persistent on seeing Hicca. "Please…" He begged quietly and Spitleout let out a tired sigh. It had been a long night and they all needed to sleep, but he knew Tuffnut wasn't going to be able to sleep without seeing Hicca.

"A few minutes. She's still recovering." He agreed and looked to the rest of the group. "The rest of you should head home. You'll all be able to see Hicca tomorrow." He told them before leading Tuffnut down the hall to where Hicca was resting.

He stared at her body and quickly realized why she had been in surgery and why Snotlout hadn't told him about it. He could see the outline of her right leg down to her toes, but he couldn't see the toes of her left leg. That was because the rest of her leg beneath her knee was gone. That was why she had to go into surgery.

"She's in a coma." Spitelout informed him. Tuffnut didn't say anything as he sat down reached out to hold Hicca's hand. He blocked the older man out without thinking, to Tuff only Hicca and he were in the room now.

He looked down at her hand and noticed that she still had on the charm bracelet he had bought her for Christmas after they first got together. The charms on the bracelet were ones he had given her between her birthday and Christmas over the last three years, each charm representing something important.

Tuffnut stared at the bracelet and the charms as the memories of giving them all to her came back to him.

There was the first charm he ever gave her when he gave her the bracelet, the silver letter H with tiny green stones in it that stood for her name and her favorite color. There was the cat charm for Toothless, a sunflower charm because it was her favorite flower, a teacup charm because Hicca loved tea so much, the black dragon charm he gave her for her birthday a few months ago because she loved dragons, the pink heart charm which he had her as a surprise last summer when he told her he loved her, and finally there was the cherry red guitar that she had asked specifically for Christmas last year.

She wouldn't tell him why until he gave it to her and she put it on her bracelet. The guitar represented him because he played the guitar, and it was the same shade of cherry red she had asked her charm to be.

As the memories hit him like a wall Tuffnut felt tears water in his eyes. It could have all ended tonight. Without reason or right, all the time Hicca and him had spent together would have been destroyed by the crash if she hadn't lived through it.

"Tuffnut." Spitelout's voice snapped Tuffnut out of his thoughts. The older man placed his hand on Tuffnut's shoulder. "You should get some rest son." He said as Tuffnut looked over his shoulder at Spitelout who looked sad about this. This whole situation was sad, the only good thing was that Hicca and her parents were still alive.

Tuffnut pressed his lips together as he looked back down at Hicca. He wanted to argue and stay for the whole night but he could already hear Hicca's voice ringing in his ears like it had when he tried to stay up for a whole week on a dare from Snotlout and she had thought it was a stupid idea. _"You need to sleep Tuff." _

"Yeah…" He muttered as he kept his eyes on Hicca. "I…I'll be out in a second." He told Spitelout, who nodded his head as he removed hand from Tuffnut's shoulder.

"Okay." He said before walking out of the room to give Tuffnut a moment alone with Hicca.

Tuffnut just stared at her and pressed his lips together. He wanted to say something to her, even if she couldn't hear him. He didn't know if she could hear him or not, but he needed to say something if she could. He leaned over and kissed her nose.

"I love you." He whispered as he pulled away from her. He could bring himself to say goodbye. The last time he said that to her it was almost for good.

He walked out of the room and took a deep breath as he stepped out into the hall. Spitelout was standing out in the hall waiting for him. Hicca's uncle didn't say anything; he just gave Tuffnut a sad look before leading him back to the waiting room where Tuffnut's parents, Ruffnut, and Snotlout were waiting for them still.

Nobody said anything as they hugged each other. Maybe it was because nobody could find anything good to say or because nobody was sure what to say. Snotlout and Spitelout left while Tuffnut's parents left with sister. He went to his own car to take it home.

He drove down the street and glanced down at the clock on his dash. It was almost four now. He felt tired but the last thing he wanted to do was sleep. He drove down the street until he felt anger flood him along with tears. He drove off the road and parked on the curb to let out a scream. It wasn't changing anything, but it help him feel a bit better as the tears started to stream down his cheeks. He began to sob and his shoulders shook as he cried.

As he cried he pulled his cell phone back out. He flipped through his pictures till he found the picture he was looking at earlier before she had called him hours ago. "Damn it…damn it, damn it, damn it!" He shouted into his car as he banged his on the steering wheel. He stayed there for a while, unmoving as the tears continued to stream down his face.

* * *

><p>When he finally calmed down enough to drive himself home it was five am. He returned home and went straight to his room to lie down on his bed and fall into a dreamless sleep.<p>

Tuffnut slept till about eleven when his mother came in to check on him. "Visiting hours start at twelve honey." She told him as he remained laid out on his bed, looking up at her had she brushed one of his dreads out of his hair. "You can go see Hicca if you want." She told him before leaving the room.

Tuffnut stayed in his spot before pushing himself up off the bed. He went to the bathroom to take a shower, changed into some actual clothes, and ate a sandwich before walking out of his home and to the car.

He pressed his lips together as he drove down the street to the hospital. He felt tears sting in his eyes as he drove down the same street he had been crying on just a few hours ago. He didn't need to pull over this time and he was able to make it to the hospital. He walked into the hospital and one of the nurses showed him to Hicca's room. He walked into the room and stopped when he realized that Hicca wasn't alone in the room. There were two people sitting beside the sides of Hicca's bed and across from each other, and he quickly realized that they were her parents.

Tuffnut pressed his lips together. They didn't notice him and for a moment, so he cleared his throat lightly before speaking.

"Hey…" He said awkwardly to get their attention, unsure how to greet Hicca's parents like this. He was never really sure what to do around them even before this happened. Valka was always warm and kind to him while Stoick was pretty cold and stern, though he had started to lighten up around Tuffnut after Hicca and him had been dating for a year.

They looked over at him and he saw their own injuries. Valka's arm was broken and was in a cast. Stoick had a couple of bandages wrapped around his arms.

"Hello Tuffnut." Valka smiled at him, but it wasn't her usual warm smile that was like Hicca's. Her smile was sad which was weird on her because she was usually so happy. She looked like she had been crying also; the whites of her eyes were red and tear stains remained on her face. Stoick looked up at him and Tuffnut could tell the older man had been crying also because the whites of his eyes were red like his wife's.

Tuffnut pressed his lips together, unsure what to say or do now. Maybe he should just leave and give Hicca's parents time alone with her, but he didn't want to leave. He wanted to stay and be by Hicca's side until she woke up or visiting hours ended.

Valka looked at him before getting up from her own seat and pulled a chair over to Stoick's side to sit down in the chair beside her husband. Tuffnut looked at Valka surprised that she had given up her seat and he knew why she gave it up. "Thank you." He said as he sat down in the seat Valka had just been seated in and reached out to hold Hicca's hand. He rubbed her hand and stared at the bracelet.

"She kept looking at that." Stoick mentioned and Tuffnut looked up at him as he spoke. "The whole trip she would keep looking at it whenever she mentioned missing you…" He told Tuffnut as he kept his eyes on Hicca's bracelet.

"I missed her too." Tuffnut said as he looked back down to Hicca. The tears that had been watering in his eyes on his drive her returned. He pressed his lips together as he tried to blink away the tears, though it wasn't helping. "We talked just before I went to bed…" He said as one of the tears escaped and rolled down his cheek.

They didn't talk much after that. They all remained silent aside from the beeping of the monitor beside Tuffnut that would be driving him crazy if it weren't for the situation they were in. Time felt like it had stopped and blurred together until a doctor walked in to check in on Stoick and Valka. He took them out of the room so her could check on them and Tuffnut got up to leave, but Valka stopped him with her other arm.

"Stay." She told him and Tuffnut looked at her. "Stay as long as you need to. We've put you on the visitors list so you can see her when you want to." She told him before pulling her hand away and leaving with the doctor and her husband.

Tuffnut sat back down and reached out to hold Hicca's hand. He stared at her as the tears watered in his eyes again, but he didn't try to hold them back this time. "I'll be here." He told Hicca has he held her hand "I'm going to be here for you no matter what." he told her as the tears began rolling down his cheeks.

Valka and Stoick were released from the hospital a few days after the car crash, but Hicca remained. She was still in her coma and even after she woke up she'd have to stay in the hospital still. Tuffnut gave up his hope of getting to start school with Hicca, she would still be in the hospital for physical therapy by the time school started if she woke up.

* * *

><p>Tuffnut came during all of his free time after his work and would stay until visiting hours were over, sometimes the doctors and nurses would let him stay a little longer but he eventually had to leave at some point.<p>

It was Friday, the end of a long week that Tuffnut had barely slept for. Hicca hadn't woken up yet and every day that passed Tuffnut worried that she wouldn't wake up anytime soon. "Hey babe." He said as he sat down on the chair that had become his unofficial seat in the room within the week. He had just gotten off of work from Gobber's mechanic shop. "Everyone's still worried about you. Toothless isn't doing well either." He told her as she remained still in her sleep.

He had started talking to her like this every time he came to see her. He wasn't sure if she could hear him or if talking was helping her, he still wasn't sure why he was doing it. Maybe it helped him in some way or distracted him from the beeping of the monitor beside Hicca's bed, or maybe it was just because there was nothing better to do other than cry.

"Your parents found the guy who hit the car. Their planning a lawsuit against him." He told her. He was glad they were taking the guy to court for what he had done, and it was a good thing nobody had told Tuffnut the guy's name or he would have tried to kill him for almost taking Hicca away.

"I don't know what to do Hicca…" He admitted as he looked down to her hand. He reached out to hold it as tears stung in his eyes. "I'm trying to hold it together, but I feel like I'm going to start crying at any moment. I can't hold it all together like this…" He said as he focused on her hand. Some tears escaped and dropped onto Hicca's hand, which looked like it was twitching slightly. He wanted to blame it on the tears to keep his hopes from rising, but then he heard her voice.

"Tuff…" His head snapped up as Hicca's eyes opened slowly. "Oh god…" She groaned and sat up slowly. Tuffnut was so shocked he didn't even realize that she had pulled her hand away to hold her head. "What happened?" She asked as she looked around. "Where are we?"

It took Tuffnut a moment to find his voice. "I-In the hospital. You-" He began but Hicca cut him off.

"Hospital?" She gasped. "Why are we in a hospital? What happened to the car and…" She sounded like she was about to go off on a million questions which were probably racing though her head, but her voice drifted as her eyes filled with worry. "Tuffnut, where are my parents?" She asked.

"They're alright, they're alright!" He said quickly "They're starting a lawsuit on the guy who caused the crash."

"Crash?" She gasped again. "We were in a crash?" She asked and her voice was rising, giving away the panic that was running through her.

"Hicca, you need to calm down." He told her, but she ignored him as her face filled with realization again.

"Tuff…why can't I feel my left foot…?" She asked and Tuffnut gulped. He knew he was going to have to tell her but he was scared of how she would react to it.  
>"Hicca…" He began but Hicca cut him off again. She threw the blanket that had been covering her legs and she started to scream at the sight of her left lower leg missing. Without thinking Tuffnut stood up quickly causing his chair to scoot back. He wrapped his arms around Hicca and held her tightly. She kept screaming as she reached up to hold Tuffnut's arm.<p>

"It's alright! It's alright!" He said and realized he was also panicking as he spoke. He couldn't panic, he needed to stay calm. He took a deep breath as his arms tightened around Hicca. "It's going to be alright." The doctors had warned him when they warned her parents what she would be like after she woke up.

She was going to be pissed, she was going to be stubborn, and she was going to snap at everyone. Tuffnut didn't care. "I'm going to be here, I promise…" He was going to stay by her side, help her though this, and do whatever it took to make sure she got better.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading this guys! I'm glad to be back and I'm currentl<strong>**y working on the next part of this. **

**Find out what happens to Hicca now that she's up and what she's going to do now, and if Tuffnut keeps his promise.**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
